Memories
by BellaWookie
Summary: Hidup dalam kesedihan memang berat. tapi cobalah untuk mensyukuri nya dan tidak menangis/"hyung janji"/"saranghae "/YEWOOK


Title: Memories

Author: BellaWookie

Cast: Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jong Woon a.k.a Yesung, Lee Hyuk Jae a.k.a Eunhyuk

Warning: charadeath, BOYS LOVE! If you don't like just leave this page! Typo(s)

Disclaimer: All cast milik tuhan. Cerita murni dari pikiran dangkal author!

Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort

Rating: T

Annyeong hasseyo. Naeun Bella Imnida. Saya author baru, tapi sudah menjadi silent reader selama 1 tahun ._.v saya hadir membawa FF baru, oke lets read!

**HAPPY READING ^^~**

**^^BELLAWOOKIE PRESENT^^**

.

Yesung POV

Sentuhan itu. Kurasakan lagi. Apa ini mimpi Tuhan? Kenapa semua berakhir menjadi tragis. Aku harap ini mimpi, dan saat aku bangun 'kau' masih ada di dekatku.

-Flashback on-

"HYUNG~" dia menyapaku dengan sangat semangat seperti hari-hari biasa "ne, Wookie. Semangat sekali" Wookie, dialah namjachingu-ku. Sudah 1tahun aku berpacaran dengannya "hyung, aku menang lomba memasak lagi!" katanya penuh semangat. Aku hanya tersenyum senang. Ku usap surai lembut rambut merahnya. "ne, aku tau. Kau kira aku tak lihat tadi" "eh? MWO! Hyung lihat? Kok aku 'tak lihat hyung ya?" sambil memasang wajah berfikir yang sangat manis. Ku acak rambutnya lalu kupeluk dia mengalirkan rasa sayangku padanya "Wookie, berjanjilah kau akan selalu bersamaku" "ne Hyung. Yagsok. Hyung juga tak boleh meninggalkan aku" kulepas pelukanku, entah kenapa hatiku sangat resah. Seperti ada hal yang akan terjadi. Kucoba buang semua fikiran negatifeku jauh jauh. "Hyung" "hm.." responku sambil menatap dalam matanya "Hyung, Wookie takut kehilangan Ye Hyung" katanya, entah kenapa aku sangat gelisah mendengar kata-kata ini "ne, Hyung juga takut kehilangan Wookie" ucapku lembut sambil mengecup ujung kepalanya. "oiya Hyung. Besok aku harus pergi ke mopko" katanya penuh antusias, yah memang mopko adalah tempat tinggal Hyung kesayangan Wookie ,Donghae alias si ikan itu. "eh? Kenapa mendadak Wookie? Aku besok 'tak bisa mengantarmu" kataku penuh penyesalan "Tak perlu Hyung. Hyung kerja saja, lagipula Wookie kesana cuman ingin mengantar buku ini" katanya sambil mengangkat beberapa buku dari dalam tasnya "tapi besok Wookie berangkat sama siapa?" tanyaku penuh kekhawatiran "aku naik Mobil sendirian saja Hyung" ucapnya dengan senyum yang terkembang diwajahnya "ne, hati hati Wook. Hyung sudah dipanggil masuk. Pai! Saranghae!" kukecup singkat namun lembut bibirnya "uhm.. Ne 'selamat tinggal' Hyung! Saranghae!"

-Flashback off-

Ku pegang bibirku, bibir yang terakhir kali mengecupnya. Tak terasa pipiku sudah basah. Aku pun menghapus air mataku. Aku sudah janji pada Wookie tak akan menangis karena dirinya. Aku pun bergegas pergi ketaman

-at Taman-

Aku duduk sendirian lagi.. Biasanya Wookie menemaniku, tapi.. Ah jangan-

"Ajuchi kenapa menangis?" tiba-tiba ada anak kecil yang memegang tanganku. Rasanya persis seperti genggaman tangan Wookie. "ah, aniya. Ajjushi tak menangis kok" kataku sambil menghapus air mataku. "uhm.. Ajjuchi pikir Wookie tak tau apa kalau ajjuchi menangis" tunggu siapa namanya? Wookie? "wookie" kataku lirih "ne ajjuchi wookie disini kok" aku pun langsung menoleh ke arahnya, memang dari wajahnya ia sangat mirip dengan Ryeowook.. Bedanya Ryeowook itu namja dan anak kecil ini yeoja "ajjuchi pasti rindu cama namjachingu ajjuchi ya?"

'DEG'

aku langsung menangis sambil memeluknya "ajjuchi Wookie yakin pasti cekarang namjachingu ajjuchi juga rindu cama ajjuchi"

'DEG'

"eh?" aku pun menatap matanya dalam, dimata itu aku dapat melihat keyakinan yang sangat teramat. "nama mu Wookie?" tanyaku tenang, namun terdenga begitu lirih "ne, Lee Ryeowook imnida ahjuci~" katanya dengan senyum 'Wookie, kau dengar itu? Namanya persis namamu' batinku lirih.

Tanpa aba-aba aku langsung memeluknya, ia tersentak lalu sakhirnya memelukku balik 'Wookie, kau tahu? Pelukannya sama hangatnya dengan pelukanmu' batinku dengan lirih-lagi-

Dengan perlahan kulepas pelukanku, ia mendongak dan menatap mataku "ahjuusci, Wookie pelgi dulu. Umma cudah memanggil Wookie" katanya dengan lembut, aku hanya mengangguk sebagai respon..

Dua hari setelah itu aku kembali lagi ke taman itu.

'Wookie, kau ingat? Dulu kau sering mengajak ku kesini tapi..' tiba-tiba kurasakan pelukan hangat dari arah samping. Aku yang menunduk segera ku lihat siapa itu "Hyukkie?" dia hanya tersenyum, langsung kupeluk dia "hiks, hyukkie hiks" aku menangis dalam pelukan Hyukjae. Aku, Wookie dan Hyukjae adalah sahabat. Tapi 5tahun yang lalu Hyukjae harus pindah ke Amerika.

"Hyukkie, kapan kau kembali?" tanyaku setelah melepas pelukanku "aku? Aku kembali 2minggu yang lalu. Setelah mendapat kabar kalau Wookie hiks sudah hiks tak ada hiks" jawab Hyukjae sambil menangis. Kupeluk dia mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan "sst, hyukkie uljima.. Wookie pasti akan menangis jika mengerti kau menangis" kataku sambil menahan air mata "tapi, Hyung.. Hiks" "sst.. Uljima" ku usap kepalanya lembut 'Wookie, kenapa kau pergi? Tak kah kau tahu? Aku, Hyukkie menyayangimu' batinku miris "kajja Hyukkie, kita ke appartement ku" kataku setelah ia tenang. Aku langsung menarik tanganya.

~Appartement

"Hyukkie, kau mau minum apa?" tanyaku setelah kami masuk ke appartement ku-dan Wookie- "ah, teserah hyung" aku langsung masuk ke dapur, dapur ini adlah tempat favorit Wookie 'Wookie, lihatlah dapurmu sudah rapi sekarang. Aku janji aku tak akan mengobrak-abriknya seperti dulu. Haha' tawa ku miris

-Flasback-

"YA! Hyung! Kau jahat sekali! Katanya mau ambil susu coklat, kenapa kau mengobrak-abrik dapurku!" teriak Wookie dari dalam dapur, aku hanya terkekeh. Memang aku tadi tak sengaja menumpahkan tepung dan telur-telur pecah -_-. "mianhae, Wookie!" teriakku dari kamar, aku tak berani keluar kamar. Aku takut jika akan dijadikan kue(?) oleh Wookie. "YA! HYUNG! AKU TAK MAU TAHU KAU HARUS BERSIHKAN INI!" suara tenornya melengking dari dapur, sontak aku menutup telingaku "NE, WOOKIE" teriakku tak kalah keras. Akupun keluar kamar dan membersihkan semuanya.

"hyung! Awas sampai kau hancurkan dapurku lagi, akan kugiling kau!" ancamnya "ne, hyung janji tak akan merusak dapurmu lagi" kataku sambil tersenyum

-Flashback End-

aku terduduk di depan lemari es. Aku menangis dalam diam-lagi-. Tiba-tiba Hyukkie datang dan memelukku "hyung, aku tau ini cobaan berat.. Tapi ikhlas lah, hyung. Wookie pasti akan bahagia disana jika Hyung dapat tersenyum" kata Hyukkie. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai respon.

-AUTHOR POV-

mereka kembali berpelukan. Tanpa mereka sadari sekelebat awan putih berada di dekat mereka "hyung, hyukkie jeongmal mianhaeyo. Mianhaeyo. Saranghae~" kata bayangan itu lirih, ya benar itu adalah Wookie. Namun bedanya dia sudah tak mungkin hidup lagi.

Satu minggu berlalu Yesung nampak lebih tegar dari yang sebelumnya.

Sekarang jam istirahat kampus, yesung memutuskan jalan-jalan di taman belakang kampus yang memang sepi. Saat ia duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di taman itu Yesung entah ada apa ia merasakan jika Ryeowook berada disampingnya.

Ia menoleh dan

'DEG'

"Wo-wookie" kata yesung tak percaya. Ia ingin menyentuh Wookie-nya namun langsung dicegah oleh Ryeowook. "Hyung, ne benar ini aku, Wookie-mu. Hyung jeongmal mianhaeyo hyung. Mianhaeyo. Saranghae, tolong hyung lupakan saja aku hyung. Aku sudah tak mungkin bisa kembali.. Hyung sebenarnya saat itu aku ingin mengajak hyung, tapi aku mendapat firasat aneh tentang hyung makanya aku pergi sendiri. Jeongmal mianhaeyo" kata Wookie panjang lebar

"mwo? Wookie-" belum selesai Yesung melangjutkan kata-katanya Ryeowook sudah mengecup lembut bibir Yesung. "mianhaeyo Hyung, jika kau membutuhkanku aku ada disampingmu selamanya. Jeonmal mianhaeyo hyung, aku harus pergi" kata Ryeowook lagi.

"Wookie" lirih yesung "Saranghae Yesung Hyung. Annyeong!" kata Ryeowook sambil tersenyum. Lalu Ryeowook hilang bagaikan terbawa angin "hiks, wookie hiks" tangis Yesung. 'jangan menangis hyung, aku akan sedih jika kau seperti itu' yesung seakan mendengarkan bisikan Ryeowook akhirnya menghapus air matanya dan kembali tersenyum..

"aku akan tegar Wookie, demi kau. Saranghae" kata Yesung. Dan tanpa ia sadari seseorang telah melihat kejadian itu "Hyung, sepertinya kau benar-benar mencintai Wookie ne" katanya lirih

-END-

Mianhae Endingnya agak gantung. Kalo pada mau minta Sequel. Insya allah bakal bella kasih. Jeongmal gomawo udah mau baca fict gaje ini.

LAST

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
